After our first kiss
by iclau91
Summary: Freddie and Sam are alone for the first time after their kiss... will they kissed again or they just won't even remember about that kiss... read... SEDDIE.. all the fanfic is about seddie, a lot of kisses. Sorry if my english is not VERY good.
1. After our first kiss

After our first kiss, everything was the same. We hadn't talk about the kiss because we were never alone, But one day, Spencer left us together and alone for about an hour in Carly's house.

After Spencer left, I sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

Freddie sat down next to me.

There was nothing good to see on tv so I just was watching every channel for a second, and then watched another.

Freddie tried to take the remote tv control, so I bit him. And of course he couldn't take it.

Ouch – Freddie Said

After realizing all the shows on tv were boring, I gave Freddie the tv control.

You can see your show for nerds – I told him

He was watching a program about making bottles.

So boring – I though

But it got better when they started showing how to make hot dogs

That's what I like – I thought.

It seems there are some good shows in your nerd chanel – I told Freddie

The program finished quickly so I watch another chanel. It was about love and opposite people who fall in love.

What an stupid show, That definitely doesn't happen in real life – I told myself

Then Freddie saw me with an strange looking.

Why are you looking to me like that with your ugly face? Fredward – I told him

That doesn't happen in real life… It is like saying that I like you, haha – I told him

And then he saw me again with that strange looking.

If you are looking at me that way because of the kiss, Let me tell you that I didn't care that kiss… Having kissed you doesn't mean I like you – I told him

And then Freddie finally said something

Hey, I haven't asked you anything – Freddie told

And about what you just said, can you really kiss someone without felling nothing – Freddie asked

Of course I can, if I kised you, I can even kiss a rat – I told him

Well you can do more than kiss a rat, I bet you can eat one, but about the kiss, Didn't it really mean anything to you? – Freddie asked

I told you no, what are you still talking about that, do you want me to kiss you again, then? – I told him

Well, if you say you can kiss a rat which by the way is very disgusting... I think you can kiss me again – Freddie told me

Hum, I don't know, I really would prefer to kiss a rat, but I think I'm going to kiss you again, so you can realize that it doesn't mean anything to me, ok – I told Freddie

Do you really wan to do it, again? – Freddie told me

Not sure, I still believe that a rat kisses better than you, but I will do it… so, who will start? – I told him

Oh, has it to be me? – Freddie told me

What do you think? – I told him

Freddie came to me and kissed me.. But this time was kind of different cause' I closed my eyes, and I have to admit that Even I've never kissed a rat, I thin Freddie kissed better.

It was a long kiss, I didn't want it to be finished but it finished

So, did you feel anything?– Freddie asked

Not yet, I still believe a rat kisses better than you, try again – I told him

Then It happens again, Freddie kissed me again and this time I embraced him strongly.

He finished kissing me

Hey sam, can you take out your arms from my back – Freddie said

What?, I wasn't hugging you, it is just you are very weak and I'm stronger than you, so it looked like I was hugging you.

By that moment, I had felt everything that a girl that kiss a boy can feel… it was like electricity in my body, it felt very good.

But I lied to him again.

Ok sam, I get that you weren't even touching me… but did you feel something? How was it? – Freddie said

Hum, actually I'm not sure, but I think you did it better than a rat… Anyways I need to east something to take out the bad taste of my mouth. – I said to him

Oh really, you know, I bet Gibby can kiss better than you – Freddie said

I'm pretty sure he didn't want to say that he would kiss Gibby, but everybody knows that kissing Gibby would be probably as bad as kissing a rat.

I went to the kitchen.. I opened the fridge and take out two hot dogs.

I cooked them on the microwave.

I returned next to Freddie

Thanks Sam – Freddie said

Thanks, for what? – I asked

For the hot dog, One is for me, isn't – Freddie asked

Fredward, both are for me, but there is one on the fridge – I said

No.. wait I think I'm going to eat that hot dog also – I said again

As soon as I bit the hot dog I felt a horrible taste. Those hot dogs tasted like crap.

Ha ha, that happened to you for being selfish – Freddie said

Oh really – I said

I took one of the hot dogs and introduced it in his mouth, it was so funny, I laughed a lot.

You can eat the others hot dogs – I told Freddie, while I was walking to the computer.

I was searching for the new video of Fred… You know Fred is so cool.

Fred is so funny, I can't believe how awesome he can be – I said

He's not awesome, he's kind of stupid making that boring voice – Freddie said

The only stupid one is you – I said to him… You know, after food, carly and david archuleta, Fred was my favorite person ( oh, wait, food is not a person).

I'm not stupid… you're the dumb one.. you're not even a normal person – Freddie said

Nobody calls me dumb, or anything like that – I thought

I push Freddie to the table, and started to hang him ( well actually, just touching his neck, but as you know I'm 100 times stronger than him).

But then, he took my hands off his neck.. of course I didn't let him to take my hands off…so HE KISSED ME..

I found that when you hate someone and you hurt that person… After that, if you kissed that person it feels GREAT, probably better than if we were good friends.

After the kiss finished ….

Were you planning this, Freddie?- I asked him

What did you want me to do, then…. You were trying to kill me, so I stopped you – Freddie said

Ok, I get it… but no one has to know about this kiss and the other three – I told him

I know – Freddie said

But, if no one is ever going to know… can we kiss sometimes, maybe? – Freddie asked

Hum, but only is no one ever knows, because if someone knows about those kisses I'm really going to kill you – I told him

Someone knocked to the door

It was Carly…


	2. Spencer saw us

Hey everybody,.You know, i'm not a native speaker of english, so my language is very simple and basic, but i tried to do my best, it's just there are some words and phrases i don't know how to say in english... I can write better in spanish, with a more normal language, and not so easy and short... but i hope you like it..

It's a second chapter, It seems like Spencer saw them.. but there are a lot of sam's moments specially.. she's so funny.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

It's been a while since sam and freddie agreed to kiss everytime they want ( actually everytime sam wants)..

After filming Icarly, Carly had to left.

Are you going to be ok alone, guys – Carly asked

Yes, sure – they both said

Spencer is on the first floor – Carly said

I hope you won't kill each other and Sam, please don't eat Spencer's fish ice cream – Carly said

Ok, I won't eat it, but can i eat at least the bacon ice cream? – Sam asked

Yes, you can – Carly said

Carly left the room.

Hey let's eat spencer's fish ice cream. I've never tried it but i listened it's delicious – Sam said

But Carly said you can't eat it and also who the hell eats that? – Freddie said

People with good taste obviously, Fredward – Sam said

Sam left the room and went to the first floor. Spencer was sleeping in the couch with the tv on.

Good, Spencer is sleeping - Sam thought

She went to the fridge and took out the ice cream… She ate almost the half of all the ice cream.

She was afraid Carly will complain her about that, so she took the bacon ice cream and combined with the fish ice cream.

Nobody will realize about the difference – Sam thought

Meanwhile Freddie was trying to tape a video for the next icarly.. He hasn't told anyone yet, not even Sam.

The video was about him sucking his elbow. He had been practicing for the video since two weeks ago.

Just in the moment he was sucking his elbow, Sam entered.

What are you doing, Fredward? – Sam asked

Shut up – Freddie said

He went to the camera and turned it off.

It was a video for icarly that I've been planning since a while – Freddie said

And why didn't you tell me about the video before? – Sam asked

Because you would've stolen my idea – Freddie said

No, I won't have done that – Sam said

Yeah, sure… you're Sam, Sam – Freddie said

Ok, I would've done it, because I can do it better tan you – Sam said

Sam started sucking his elbow; her tongue was large, almost as large as Gene Simmons' tongue.

See, I just did it better tan you – Sam said

Well it doesn't matter, I will finish other day – Freddie said

Did you eat the ice cream? – Freddie asked

Yeah – Sam said

But, wasn't Spencer in the first floor? – Freddie asked

Yes, he is.. But he's sleeping on the couch – Sam said

Hey, why we don't get up Spencer – Freddie said

Oh, like the time we did it in that video – Sam said

Yes, something like that but different – Freddie said

Like what? – Sam said

Well let's play baby music and then change it to metal music – Freddie said

Oh, finally a good idea in that Little brain – Sam said

Let's go now – Freddie said

Freddie took the camera with him and They both went to the first floor.

"GET UP SPENCER 2"

Spencer – Sam said

Spencer – Sam said loudly

Who's? mom, mom, it's you – Spencer said

Turn on the baby music now – Sam said to Freddie

Oh, it's you, mom, I can hear your voice… are you singing that song I love – Spencer said

Yes, honey, it's me mom … do you like this song? – Sam said

Yes, mom, "I love you; you love me We're a happy family. With a great big hug" – Spencer said

Oh Spencer, you're such a nice baby – Sam said

Now, change the music – Sam said to Freddie

It was a very high volume scary song.

Spencer got up quickly and hit everything near to him.

Ha-ha, ha-ha – Freddie and Sam were laughing like crazies.

Oh, you two are so mean – Spencer said

Freddie turned off the camera

Can I see the video? – Spencer asked

After having watched the video and having sung the Barney song twice ,Spencer went to his room and asked not to bee bothered.

Ok, we just would be here – Sam said

Sam and Freddie returned to the third floor and sit on the couches.

It was a good prank, wasn't it – Sam said

Yes, it was good, it was really funny when you made the mom's voice – Freddie said

Yeah, I'm always funny I know – Sam said

Freddie started going nearer to Sam's face.

Yes, you are and you're also very pretty ,you know – Freddie said

Yes, I also know that – Sam said with a sexy smile

Freddie's lips were extremely near to Sam's lips.

Sam went even closer and kissed him.

Meanwhile Spencer went to the third floor, he had no shoes so it was difficult to listen him walking.

He went there because he had forgotten his favorite pillow.

Spencer was next to the door when he saw something.

Oh my god – Spencer said

Immediately Sam took Freddie apart form her

It's not what you're thinking – Sam said

Yes, we were doing something for the next icarly show – Freddie said

Don't worry guys, I didn't see nothing, I won't tell anyone, not even carly i promise – Spencer said

Spencer might be a very nice person but he just can't keep secrets withouth telling anyone.

But it was nothing – Sam said

I'd better go – Spencer said

I just came for my pillow – Spencer said

He took his pillow and went out of the room

Why didn't you listen when Spencer was coming, stupid Freddie – Sam said

Hey, it wasn't my fault ok… In addition, Spencer didn't have shoes, that's why we didn't listen to him – Freddie said

He's going to tell Carly - Sam said

He promised he won't do it ­– Freddie said

You know Spencer can't lie, don't you – Sam said

He can't keep secrets – Sam said

Meanwhile, carly was knocking to the door..

Someone is knocking to the door – Freddie said

It must be carly – Sam said

Let's go right now – Sam said

Spencer opened the door.

Hi Carly.

Hi , have freddie and sam already killed each other? – Carly asked

Not, they didn't do it… they actually …. – Spencer said

Just in that moment Sam and Freddie went next to Spencer

We actually made a new video for Icarly – Sam said

Yes, it was about sucking my elbow – Freddie said

And they make another video of me sleeping – Spencer added

Oh, I want to see both videos – Carly said

The videos are in the camera, in the third floor – Freddie said

Carly went immediately to the third floor.

Spencer, you almost told carly – Sam said

No, I wasn't going to say about that… I just was going to say that you were actually good friends now – Spencer said

Yeah, sure, everybody knows you can't keep a secret, Spencer – Sam said

Well, I actually can, you know – Spencer said

Freddie's cell phone rung.

Is it your mom? Baby Freddie – Sam asked

No, it isn't – Freddie said… But it was actually his mom

Freddie, why haven't you came to the house yet, it's time for your bath – Freddie's mom said

Both Sam and Spencer listened to his him for his bath.

Go now, or your mom might be going to give you your bath in carly's bathroom – Sam said

Freddie didn't say nothing and just leave.

Hey Spencer .. .Remember not to tell nothing… you know I can hit very strong and I won't have any consideration, even if you are Carly's brother.

Ok, I won't do it – Spencer said

__________________________________________________

A third chapter will be written if you ask for it.


End file.
